Everything will be fine
by Arisu KuroNeko
Summary: Harry melihat Ginny selingkuh dengan teman satu asramanya dulu, Dean Thomas. Ia akhirnya memutuskan pergi bersama putranya, Albus ke kawasan muggle. tapi, tak disangka, ia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dikenalnya! RnR!


"James! Albus! Lily! Come here!"

"Harry! Tak bisakah kita bicara baik-baik? Aku dijebak, Harry!"

"Diam, Weasley! Aku tak membutuhkan ocehanmu!"

"Ta-tapi! Harry!"

"James! Albus! Lily! Can't you hear me? I'm speaking to you!"

"Dad? Ada apa? Mom! Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Oh! Daddy! Ada apa?"

"James! Albus! Lily! Jangan dekati perempuan itu! Kemarilah, ini perintah dariku kalau kalian masih menganggapku ayah kalian!"

"Dad, calm down! Ada apa? Duduklah dulu. Kita bisa selesaikan ini dengan cara baik-baik."

"Fine. Semuanya ke ruang keluarga!"

* * *

><p>Fic pertama saya di fandom Harry Potter! salam kenal semuanya! :)<p>

saya menyelesaikan fic ini kemarin malam dan baru saja merombak sedikit di bagian akhir tadi. semoga anda semuanya menyukai! maaf jika ada yang merasa saya membashing chara. Hal ini bertujuan menciptakan konflik, saya juga tidak kepikiran membuat konflik lain.

**Disclaimer : Joanne Kathleen Rowling**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Harry diliputi emosi mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Ginny, istrinya. Ia memesan tempat untuk makan malam romantis berdua dengan istrinya di sebuah restaurant ternama muggle. Ia ingin memberi kejutan untuk Ginny, karna itulah ia tidak memberitahu istrinya tentang rencananya.<p>

Menurut ketiga anaknya, Ginny sedang ada di Hogsmeade untuk menemui temannya. Akhirnya, tadi sore, Harry berjalan mencari Ginny di berbagai tempat. Dia sudah mencari ke three Broomsticks, Dominic Maestro's, bahkan sampai ke Hogs Head! Tapi, dia tidak menemukan istrinya itu. Sampai akhirnya, dia mencoba mencari putri satu-satunya keluarga Weasley itu di Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Tempat terakhir yang ada dipikirannya untuk mencari ibu ketiga anaknya itu. Memangnya siapa yang akan ditemui Ginny di tempat seperti itu?

Harry mengintip dari balik jendela. Berusaha mencari sosok istrinya, tanpa memperduliakan pandangan gadis-gadis yang cekikikan padanya atau pun para pria yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang.. Eer.. Harry tidak ingin mengatakannya. Memalukan bagi seorang pria seperti dia. Setelah puas mengamati, Harry bersiap beranjak pergi. Entah harry harus merasa cemas atau lega melihat istrinya tak ada di tempat itu. Ia segera beranjak menuju toko disebelahnya, sampai ia mendengar suara familier di belakangnya.

"Aku senang kau mengajakku kemari, Dean. I missed you so much."

Harry membalikan badannya, dilihatnya pasangan lelaki dan perempuan sedang berangkulan keluar dari tempat yang baru saja ia amati. Matanya membulat melihat kedua orang yang sangat ia kenal itu berciuman tepat di depan matanya.

"Gin, apa kau tak takut Harry melihat kita? Bagaimana pun juga, kalian sudah menikah." Tanya pria dengan wajah coklat. Mereka tidak melihat Harry, padahal jarak mereka cukup dekat dengannya.

"Harry seorang auror, Dean! Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana sibuknya dia?" Ginny memainkan jemari kecilnya di pipi Dean. "Lagipula, kau tau kan aku tak pernah mencintainya. Aku hanya menginginkan harta keluarga Potter! Kau tau kan betapa besar jumlah kekayaannya?"

"Gin, aku tak menyangka, kau bisa menutupi semua ini dalam belasan tahun! Kau bahkan sampai rela menyerahkan tubuhmu untuknya." Wajah Dean terlihat gusar saat mengatakannya. Ginny berusaha menenagkannya dengan mencium lembut pipi Dean.

"Aku hanya melakukan hubungan dengannya agar kita tidak ketahuan, Dean. Kau tidak sadar betapa ganasnya kau di ranjang, hah?" Sahut Ginny sambil tertawa pelan.

Sudah cukup. Harry tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Ia segera mendatangi mereka. Kedua pasangan itu tampak terkejut melihat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Mereka saling menjauh, tapi tentu saja percuma. Harry telah mengetahui permainan mereka belasan tahun ini.

"Ha-harry! Akh!" Ginny menjerit kecil ketika melihat Harry memukul wajah Dean sampai terjatuh ke tanah yang kering. Ginny tampak bingung, dia ingin membantu Dean. Tetapi, itu akan membuat Harry semakin marah.

"Ha-harry! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Seru Dean bangkit dari tanah. Harry menatapnya marah, tapi tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia menarik tangan Ginny dengan kasar dan pergi dari kerumunan orang yang melihatnya.

-oOo-

Harry menatap ketiga anaknya dengan berang. Lily mulai terisak bersama ibunya, james dan Albus tampak bingung. Mereka tak pernah melihat Harry semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Aku dan orang ini akan bercerai!" Sahut Harry keras sambil menunjuk Ginny yang memeluk Lily.

Ketiga anaknya tampak terkejut. Belum sampai 3 jam, ayahnya pamit pada mereka karna ia dan ibu mereka akan makan malam bersama. Tapi, kenapa sekarang sudah ingin.. Bercerai?

"Ta-tapi, Dad? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya James khawatir. Senyum jahil hilang dari wajahnya. Paling tidak, ia sudah mengerti kapan harus bercanda kapan harus serius.

"Tidak usah bertanya sekarang!" Teriak Harry, membumkan keempat orang di depannya. "Kalian harus memilih ikut aku atau orang ini!"

"Daddy.." Lirih Lily kecil sambil terisak. Harry menatap tajam Lily. Ia menyayangi putri kecilnya, tapi wajahnya yang mirip sekali dengan ibunya membuatnya muak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Harry memukul meja di depannya. "Cepat jawab aku!"

Keempat orang selain dirinya menahan nafas karna terkejut. Tak pernah mereka melihat Harry semarah ini sebelumnya.

"A-aku tak mau pisah dari Mommy.." Lirih Lily kecil sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Bagaimana? Apa jawaban kalian?" Tanya Harry pada dua putranya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab jika tidak tau masalahnya, Dad!" Kata James terlihat bingung, ia tiba-tiba diminta memilih ayah atau ibunya. Bagaimana caranya ia memilih? Ia ingin tinggal bersama keduanya. Albus menganggukan kepalanya, tanda setuju.

"Same here."

Harry menghela nafas. "Perempuan ini selingkuh. Aku tak sudi bersama dengannya lagi." Harry tak menatap sedikit pun wajah Ginny. Ia memfokuskan diri pada kedua putranya.

James dan Albus tampak shock. Mereka menatap Ginny yang menundukan kepalanya sambil mengelus punggung Lily. "I-ini tidak benar kan, Mom?" Tanya James ragu-ragu. Tapi, Ginny tak menjawab.

"A-aku," James semakin bingung. Keceriaan dan jahilnya tak lagi menghiasi wajahnya. Ia benar-benar berharap ada siapa pun yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berkata 'Happy April Fool day!' Dan mereka akan tertawa, melupakan hal ini. Tapi, tak ada tanda-tandanya akan terjadi dan ini sudah hampir bulan July. "Aku mau ke tempat Teddy."

James berjalan dan pergi dari balik perapian. Harry membiarkan saja. Wajahnya menatap lurus putra keduanya. Satu-satunya anak Harry yang tidak mewarisi sifat atau wajah Ginny. Ia tampak seperti duplikat Harry waktu masih kecil walaupun Albus tidak memakai kacamata.

Sebenarnya, Harry sangat berharap pada Albus. Bagaimana pun juga, ia mencintai anak-anaknya. Terutama Albus. Bakat Harry semuanya seakan-akan terwarisi dalam diri Albus.

"Dad, I love you. Kau adalah pria yang paling kuhormati dan paling kubanggakan. I'm with you." Albus menunduk ketika mengatakannya, tapi Harry sudah puas dengan jawabannya.

"Fine. Ayo, Al. Kemas barang-barangmu. Kita akan pindah."

-oOo-

"Dad, kita ada dimana?" Tanya Albus bingung. Harry membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini. Jalanan lebar terisi banyaknya kendaraan. Tempat ini penuh dengan manusia.

"Diamlah, Al. Ini adalah kawasan muggle." Jawab Harry. Ia terus mengandeng jemari kecil Albus. Mereka terus berjalan di tengah kota itu. Tiba-tiba, Harry berhenti di depan bangunan bertingkat dua dan bercat krem. "Kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk, Al."

-oOo-

"Dad, aku sudah selesai." Sahut Albus di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia hanya memakai boxer hitam dan handuk kecil di lehernya. Harry yang sedang duduk di sofa segera bangkit.

"Ya, Albus." Jawab Harry sambil mengambil handuk dan menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Albus berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil kaus dan celana jeansnya yang sudah dibereskan oleh house-elf mereka, Kreacher. Harry membawa Kreacher atas permohonannya sendiri. Ia mengabdi dengan setia pada keluarga Potter hanya karna Harry. Leontin Regulus ternyata sangat bermanfaat.

"Kreacher," Gumam Albus pelan. Tak beberapa lama, sosok makhluk mungil dengan telinga seperti kelelawar muncul dihadapan Albus.

"Anda memanggil saya, Master Albus Severus Potter?"

"Hn, sebentar lagi, aku dan Dad akan pergi. Jangan tampakan dirimu pada muggle, dan kalau sampai itu terjadi, jampi memori mereka. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Master Albus Severus Potter. Kreacher mengerti." Kata Kreacher sambil membungkuk sopan dan menghilang dengan bunyi 'poop!' Pelan.

Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Albus menoleh pada arah suara itu. Dilihatnya, ayahnya berpenampilan seperti Albus tadi. Boxer dan handuk menggantung di lehernya. Air menetes dari rambut hitam tak beraturannya.

"Dad, kau akan mengajakku kemana?"

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti, Al."

-oOo-

"Wah! Ini keren, Dad! Bagaimana mungkin muggle bisa membangun semua ini tanpa sihir?" Seru Albus takjub menatap sekelilingnya. Mereka berada di sebuah mall muggle yang agak sepi. "Darimana kau tahu tempat ini, Dad?"

"Temanku sesama auror yang memberitahu. Dia juga yang menunjukan apartment tadi. Nah, dia sudah memberikan gambaran lengkap tempat ini. Kau ingin main permainan muggle, Al?"

"Tentu, Dad!"

"Okay, son. Lantai 5."

-oOo-

Albus memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Harry mengantarnya ke tempat bermain dan memberikannya beberapa koin. Tapi, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memainkannya. Ia memutuskan memperhatikan anak-anak lain saja, dilihatnya seorang anak seusiannya sedang bermain sendirian. Ia mendekati anak itu dan memperhatikannya. Ternyata, anak itu melihat Albus memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa? Kau tak mau bermain? Kau tak punya koin." Tanya anak itu bingung.

"Aku punya. Tapi, tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke tempat seperti ini."

Anak itu tersenyum. "Biar aku tunjukan. Siapa namamu?"

"Albus Severus Potter."

"Namamu mirip dengan orang-orang yang diceritakan Dad. Albus, Severus, dan Potter! Ayahku sering sekali menceritakan kisah Potter! Entah kenapa, ia selalu tersenyum lembut jika membicarakan orang itu. Hal yang jarang sekali terjadi, biasanya Dad tersenyum jahil atau senyum kecil. Itupun hanya terhadapku." Celoteh anak itu.

"Oh ya? Atau mungkin ayahku mengenalmu atau ayahmu? Siapa namamu?" Albus curiga. Apa mungkin anak ini penyihir? Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu mengenai Potter? Nama itu kurang lazim dipakai muggle. Atau mungkin hanya kebetulan? Tak mungkin rasanya bertemu sesama penyihir di kawasan muggle.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

-oOo-

"Itu Dad! DAD!" Teriak Albus sambil menarik tangan teman barunya itu. Harry yang sejak tadi mengamati para muggle menoleh pada Albus.

"Hai, son. Kau punya teman rupanya." Kata Harry tersenyum lembut. Ia sedikit heran karna sepertinya ia mengenal anak ini.

"Scorpius, Dad! Ia menunjukan padaku bagaimana caranya bermain disana." Jelas Albus sambil menunjuk belakangnya. Arena permainan muggle.

"Hai, Scorpius. Aku Harry Potter. Terima kasih sudah menemani anak ini." Kata Harry sambil mengelus puncak kepala Albus.

'Harry Potter? Apa jangan-jangan dia memang anak yang diceritakan Dad? The-boy-who-life? Aku harus mengeceknya. Jika ia benar-benar Harry Potter dalam cerita Dad, Dad pasti mengenalnya.' Pikir Scorpius dalam hati.

"Ah, Mister Potter, maukah anda berkenalan dengan Dadku? Ia menungguku di kedai itu." Tanya Scorpius penuh harap sambil menunjuk kedai kopi di depannya.

"Tentu, Scorpius. Ayo." Jawab Harry. Dia membiarkan Scorpius berjalan di depan mereka. Mereka masuk kedalam kedai itu. Suasananya cukup nyaman dengan aroma kopi yang khas dan perabotannya terbuat dari kayu semuanya. Scorpius menggandeng tangan Albus menuju ke meja yang di sudut belakang, tempat dimana seorang pria berambut pirang duduk sambil meminum kopi di depannya. Mereka tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karna ia membelakangi mereka. Mereka berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"Dad!" Seru Scorpius ketika jarak mereka mendekati pria itu. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan tersenyum kecil melihat Scorpius. Tapi, senyumnya hilang ketika melihat siapa orang dibelakang Scorpius.

"POTTER!"

"MALFOY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
